


epic but easy (is how I take my coffee)

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Georgi has an UNEXPECTED and DRAMATIC encounter.
Relationships: Anya/Anya's Boyfriend/Georgi Popovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	epic but easy (is how I take my coffee)

Georgi hadn't wanted to come, but Mila had talked him into it - or on second thought, maybe she'd said he _shouldn't_ come and watch Anya because seeing him might freak her out; Georgi had been a bit distracted at the time, because HEARTBREAK and TRAGEDY were very distracting.

Good thing he'd chosen them as his theme for this year. He might have opted for something sweet instead, and then where would he be? (Still happily together with Anya? Already getting together with a new and better girlfriend? Well, never mind. Nothing to do about it now.)

He'd picked a seat to the back. It seemed considerate. Anya might never even know that he was here.

That would probably be best, now that Georgi thought about it. The faithless princess dances on the ice, unaware her CRUELLY and CALLOUSLY discarded lover is watching her, BROODING.

(Yakov might have found fault with her technique and a thousand other little things, but Georgi was no Yakov. She was doing pretty well, he thought: probably not going to score a personal best. Continually improving your personal best wasn't for everyone though. Only a handful of people did that, and usually not for more than one, two seasons, before they hit a ceiling and stuck to their present level.)

She finished; he forced himself to applaud. It seemed polite. She didn't look at him. Probably, SHAME and GUILT made her afraid to face him - or more likely she was tired. She'd added a few jumps to her program, one in the second half: that sort of thing took a toll.

Besides, he was just a guy, wearing a hoodie. No reason for her to suspect it was him. He liked it that way. No need to make a scene. He'd come to see her skate, and he'd seen her skate.

His heart might still be SHATTERED, but today, in this moment, he had taken the first step to HEALING. (Maybe he should suggest that as his theme next season.)

Just when he'd decided to slip away, someone touched his arm - not in a grabby way, more like a friendly tap on the shoulder and said, "Hey. Georgi, right?"

"Uh, yes?" Georgi said, wary of some TOTAL STRANGER who seemed to feel free to touch him. "Sorry, do I know you?" he added, for emphasis.

"Maybe not, but I sure know you!" The guy grinned. He looked like a VILLAIN. But sort of nice. Not like he was about to stab Georgi to death or throw paint at him or anything. "All those pics of you and Anya - made me kind of want to meet you."

"Uh," Georgi said. He'd seen a lot of pictures of this guy, too, but it hadn't inspired any great desire to meet him. In another day and age, it might have inspired a desire to DUEL him to the death for Anya's HEART but, alas.

Besides, he really did seem nice and Anya seemed to like him, so.

"So how would you feel about going down there and saying 'hello'?" the guy said. "Maybe we can go and get some drinks after, just the three of us. And after that - well. Who knows?"

He'd been wrong before, Georgi realized. This guy wasn't just a VILLAIN, he was a HEARTLESS RAKE, and as a TRUE KNIGHT, Georgi ought to PROTECT HIS LADY even though she had BETRAYED him.

It would be TRAGIC and DRAMATIC and also, having a threesome might be a nice way of ending what had, all in all, been a pretty good day so far.

Although he'd probably have to put down his foot about there being no kissy pictures this time.

Mila would never let him live it down, and besides, it totally didn't go with his theme for this season.


End file.
